


Gentleness

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluffy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: They both fall back on the cracking springs of the couch in a fit of snorts and held in laughter, as they try to kiss again, soft and slow. Much like their first time at all, where it was all of laughter and moans, thank you’s and I love you’s whispered to one another like secrets...





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY KUROO-SAN! Finally i have been able to write something nice for someone's birthday x3 I just couldn't help but post this early, even though I promised myself rest this month...This is actually based on one amazing russian song (Maksim - Gentleness; Максим Нежность), I advise you to listen to it and see the lyrics, it will be the base for my work this winter ^^

They had closed every door, even though they were the only ones in the apartment. They had moved the table and armchairs aside, than pulled out the couch. The lights were turned off, dipping the living room in darkness. Only the white sheets were illuminated by the soft light coming from the window just above the couch. The curtains were pulled aside and the blinds were opened, setting calmness and an odd feeling of romance over them.

 The time is quarter to twelve when Tetsurou sits on the spread out couch, every movement directed by Koutarou. The light from outside makes the droplets of water shine over their skin, makes Koutarou’s round eyes sparkle like a child’s. The heater’s working and the room is warm, so it doesn’t matter if their wet and naked. The winter wind howls outside, as frosty snowflakes dance along with it. It never truly snows in Tokyo and the snowflakes’ lives are short lived, but their shadows are evident on the floor of the room and Tetsurou can catch glimpses of them across Koutarou’s skin, as he presses a knee on the bed between his thighs.

 It’s love, Tetsurou thinks, as he stares up at his boyfriend, his lover. It’s pure and wild love, the thing they have. And he couldn’t imagine living without it.

 Fingers and warm palms glide across his arms, up to his shoulders. They set over his neck, thumbs rubbing the wet skin under his jaw, before the same warm palms slide over his cheeks. Koutarou’s eyes stare deep into his, full of honesty and adoration. No matter how many times they do it, he always seems so happy, so awestruck when he touches him. And Tetsurou gets cocky of course, grins up him, then smiles fondly, because he simply can’t hide the happiness and affection he feels for that perfect person. His own hands move to touch his sides, long fingers teasing just above the edge of the towel Koutarou’s got wrapped around his waist before moving up to trace the muscles of his stomach.

 Neither can look away from each other’s eyes. And it’s so unnaturally romantic somehow.

 Koutarou’s thumb swipes across his cheek, just under his eye, and Tetsurou can’t help but lean up. Their foreheads meet, a trickle of cooling water runs down from Koutarou’s bangs to catch in Tetsurou’s eyelashes. Their lips meet before he has time to blink it away. They move together, setting a languid pace full of love and gentleness. Because tonight is about that. About complete devotion and appreciation that both are there together.

 A long and soft moan, almost like a sigh, escapes Tetsurou and he wraps his arms around Koutarou’s neck, bringing him closer. They both fall back on the cracking springs of the couch in a fit of snorts and held in laughter, as they try to kiss again, soft and slow. Much like their first time at all, where it was all of laughter and moans, _thank you_ ’s and _I love you_ ’s whispered to one another like secrets.

 Their lips meet again and the laughter disappears, replaced by gasps and sighs. Tetsurou doesn’t need a reminder to open his lips, neither does Koutarou, and it’s not long before their tongues meet, slowly sliding against each other. Saliva gathers in their mouths, wets their lips and fills the room with wet noises, accompanied by breathy whines. They break apart for just a moment, to look at each other’s now clouded eyes. A warm hand swipes Tetsurou’s wet bangs from his forehead and he smiles when Koutarou does, reaching up to dig his fingers into his wet hair. Than he pulls him down again to resume their kiss, all tongue and saliva, gasps and sweet moans under the light coming from outside.

 Tetsurou’s hands slide down from Koutarou’s hair, past his neck and jaw. He runs his fingers down his wet chest, feeling him shudder under the slow touch, before reaching his stomach. Instead of teasing this time however, he slowly tugs away the already damp towel and feels it fall down Koutarou’s thighs, much like his when he lifts his legs to wrap them around his boyfriend’s waist.

 They don’t need to speak to know what to do anymore. It’s all directed by instinct and emotions now. Each knows what the other likes, how and where. That’s why while Tetsurou’s fingers tighten around Koutarou’s hips, Koutarou breaks the kiss in favor of latching his mouth onto his neck. He trails sloppy kisses down Tetsurou’s wet skin, sucking softly enough not to leave any marks. He tastes the salty-sweet sweat, than the bitterness of the left over soap and enjoys the breathy noises his boyfriend happily lets him hear. He kisses the spot under Tetsurou’s ear, feeling damp hair tickle his nose, and the smell of their shared shampoo makes him dizzy.

 Koutarou stops for a moment, enjoying the warmth and smell of Tetsurou against him, than when he continues descending down his neck, there are teeth scraping against the skin. It makes Tetsurou roll his head back to give him more space to work, more space to bite and mark as he pleases. His breath leaves him in short puffs, his skin tingles with warmth. Koutarou’s hands leave his hair in favor of touching everywhere they could – from his chest and stomach to his thighs, keeping them tightly wrapped around his waist.

 Their crotches touch just as Koutarou gets ready to lean up and steal another hot kiss. The sensation makes them both shiver, Tetsurou breathing hotly as Koutarou whines through clenched teeth. He grinds down again, the motion making Tetsurou’s towel pool at his side, leaving him bare. Both are fully hard now, pre-cum dribbling down their swollen flesh and making their motions easier. Slick, wet sounds fill the dark living room, as their hips roll against each other. Hot wetness pools between their groins and Tetsurou falls back into the sheets, breathing hard and heavy. He grasps Koutarou’s sides, feels the muscles under his fingers tremble with sweet pressure, and when he opens his eyes to look up at him, he’s met with lustful eyes, looking down at him with just as much love as he’s looking up at Koutarou.

 “Just do it already…” he quietly gasps, sees Koutarou lick his lips as his eyes sparkle with fondness, before he’s leaning down.

 He kisses his jaw, than his lips linger on his cheek, making Tetsurou laugh breathily. Sometimes he feels embarrassingly bare in front of Koutarou, too small in his hands.

 There’s a kiss to his eyebrow next, than his forehead before Koutarou buries his nose in his damp hair, only to inhale deeply. Tetsurou might feel small under him, but Koutarou isn’t far behind. He still looks like an eager teenager, too emotional sometimes, but so honest and real when it comes to it. And Tetsurou appreciates it. He loves it.

 “I love you.” Koutarou breaths out, almost too quiet, which is something quite unlikely for him. But he likes the silence, likes the quiet around them and doesn’t want to ruin it. He doesn’t trust his voice to be louder either.

 Tetsurou huffs out another laugh, hands softly patting his boyfriend’s sides before he leans up to kiss under his jaw, soft and sloppy. A hand comes up to dig into Koutarou’s hair again, before bringing him down until their foreheads touch again.

 Their eyes meet and Tetsurou smiles. “Love you too.” He quietly admits and Koutarou grins, wide and happy, before their lips playfully meet, igniting warm and bright sparks between them.

 Koutarou is the first to pull away, leaving Tetsurou breathless and shivering when he moves away and stands off of the couch. He’s gone for just a second before he returns, almost jumping atop of Tetsurou, holding a tube of lube in hand. He grins down at his boyfriend, getting a soft grin back as he shows the tube.

 There’re no questions asked and no words exchanged. No worry, only sparks of pleasure and trust. They’ve done this times and times before and they’ll surely do it again. Koutarou uncaps the bottle of lube, all the while kissing Tetsurou senseless. When his fingers are properly covered with the water based lube, he gently taps Tetsurou’s hip to make him open his thighs wider, which he gladly does. It doesn’t take much for him to melt in Koutarou’s arms and he knows it.

 A strangled gasp leaves his lips when the pad of Koutarou’s finger, wet with lube and other bodily fluids strokes over his entrance. It’s so hot and wet, it makes his body burn and his thighs quiver with tension and want for more. But Koutarou’s unnaturally slow tonight, watching his face carefully, as if he was mesmerized. The lights from outside makes his wide eyes sparkle, sweat rolls down his neck and chest. Tetsurou would have made a comment, something about how hot he looks over him, but he couldn’t form words. He could barely think, struck by emotions he barely understood, too strong to comprehend.

 When the first wet finger entered him, he bit his lip against the sudden gasp. Tetsurou forced his eyes to remain on Koutarou, as the fingers of his left hand trembled on his hip. Those of the other dug into the soft, clean sheets beneath him. Every little move of Koutarou’s finger made him warm, made his stomach tighten with pleasure. Tetsurou could never get enough of that sensation, no matter how impatient he was some times, he always took a moment to appreciate how good and warm having Koutarou prepare him was.

 When Kou finally added a second finger, just as slowly and tenderly as the first, Tetsurou closed his eyes, moaning hotly and moving his hips along with the motion. The hand in the sheets finds Koutarou’s shoulder, fingers digging into the skin as he pants. He would be embarrassed in other situations, but in front of Koutarou never. He’ll never hide from him. And Koutarou will never let him. Seeing him so pliant, so responsive, makes his stomach tighten, makes him want to hear more of those hot noises he’s trying to stifle, to see more of those erotic expressions. Because that’s a side of Tetsurou only he can see.

 Gently moving his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, the room filling with sweet exhales and moans and wet, squelching sounds, Koutarou leans down to drag his lips down Tetsurou’s neck. He licks and sucks, bites the tender skin over his collarbones and jaw and feels the fingers over his shoulder tighten as Tetsurou groans, panting desperately for breath.

 He feels like its enough. Like if he continued like this, he’ll explode. But tonight isn’t one for rushing. They’re not in a hurry. So Koutarou takes his time, adding a third finger and feeling Tetsurou tense under him. It’s not that easy and takes more time, but once he begins moving again, it’s almost too much for Tetsurou to bear.

 “Enough, Kou…” he hoarsely  whispers, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “I can’t…”

 “Just a little more,” Koutarou sooths, his lips tickling the skin of Tetsurou’s shoulder, “I’ve got you, just a bit more…”

 Their voices disappear in the silence, replaced by harsh breaths and needy moans. It wasn’t every day Tetsurou got so impatient and greedy and it wasn’t every day he fell apart so good under Kou. It truly made him happy that only he could see that side of him, that only he could make him like that.

 When he finally pulls out his fingers, he continues to kiss his panting boyfriend’s neck, his time sucking bright bruises into the skin. Tetsurou’s a panting and gasping mess under him, opened and responsive, like he isn’t himself. His thighs press against Kou’s sides, ankles hooking over the small of his back and bringing him closer, as the tip of his boyfriend’s tongue draws patterns over his hot skin, pressing down and making it tingle with every move.

 When the tip of Koutarou’s need finally touches Tetsurou’s wet and waiting entrance, he leans up, bracing his weight on his arms, and looks down at his flushed boyfriend. His eyes are big and bright, taking in the sight before him like it’s the last time he’ll ever see it. The intensity makes Tetsurou shiver, but it’s not at all unpleasant. It’s probably the same way he looks up at Koutarou – eyes dark with arousal, but drowning in love and admiration.

 Both moan when Koutarou finally sinks in deep into Tetsurou, their breath hitching from the shear warmth of being together like this. They take their time, appreciating every second like no time before. Every breath and gasps, stopping not once to relax so they wouldn’t come before the other. Their eyes dropped closed, sweat trickling down their sides, down their hard chests and glistering from the soft glow of the moonlight coming from the window above the couch.

 Their moves after that were equally slow and languid. Their breaths picked up almost at the same time, muscles tensed as their peak slowly neared. Faint moans were lost in harsh grunts and groans of pleasure. Tetsurou’s hands were on Koutarou’s moving hips now, guiding him down and keeping his thrusts slow and enjoyable, even if he wanted more. For a moment he opens his eyes, takes a short peak up at him and has to bite his lip against a small smile.

 There was a happy grin plastered over Koutarou’s flushed face, his bangs sticking to his forehead from the sweat and water, chest rising and falling rapidly as he breathed harshly.

 Words get lost in silence and humidity. Koutarou’s fingers tighten over the sheets on Tetsurou’s sides, while Tetsurou’s dig into his skin unforgiving and harsh. Teeth dig into glistering lips, a faint try to conceal strangled sounds and Koutarou’s hips snap sharply foreword, once, twice, completely out of rhythm until they still. His breath leaves him in hurried pants, as he looses the strength in his arms and falls foreword against Tetsurou’s heaving chest. He breaths in Tetsurou’s scent, one of sweat and sex, and doesn’t even think of moving.

 Tetsurou doesn’t protest either. He opens his eyes, meeting the faint glow illuminating the white ceiling, terribly bright in the darkness. He listens to Koutarou’s breath, runs his fingers up and down his back, before finally burying them in his mated hair and grinning happily when Koutarou lays soft kisses over his chest in appreciation.

 Koutarou’s eyes land on the clock hanging from the wall opposite to the couch just as he nuzzles the tip of his nose against his boyfriend’s neck. A small smile spreads over his face and he kisses the skin. “Happy birthday.”

 “Thanks.” Tetsurou quietly answers, eyes still locked on the ceiling and goofy smile still on his lips as the time becomes ten past twelve, turning the page to a new day.

 They rest like that together until the time is fifteen past twelve, lost in each other. When the room grows cold again, Tetsurou rolls over Koutarou, who doesn’t have enough strength to even bother to move. His eyes are hooded, lazily staring up at Tetsurou as he grins and leans down to peck his forehead. His fingers grope around for the tube of lube and when he finds it, they go again, slow and teasing.

 Only this time it’s Koutarou who arches in his hands, eyes shimmering, mouth opened and panting, with sweat clinging to his skin. Tetsurou could watch him lose himself in pleasure for eternity.

 When their third round ends it’s already three. The moon hides behind dark clouds. The wind keeps howling outside. They fall asleep nestled in each other’s embrace, under heavy covers, surrounded by the smell of sex, of lube and sweat.

 Tetsurou’s out before he could hear Koutarou whisper almost audibly a short but sweet, “Happy birthday, love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Rate and review??? There is actually a back story to this setting which I loved...I remember when I still used to visit my other grandparents I used to sleep on the couch and the window was right above it and I could see the dark sky outside every time i looked up...The memory thrilled me really...


End file.
